1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for an inflatable apparatus, and more particularly to a control valve for an inflatable airbed, armchair or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional inflatable airbed generally has an inflatable pillow that communicates with the inflatable airbed. The inflatable airbed and the inflatable pillow must be inflated at the same time by a pump. Selectively inflating either the inflatable airbed or the pillow based on a user's needs is impossible.
Therefore, the invention provides a control valve to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.